


why do polish people write movie titles in japanese

by IrisAnne



Series: shit ideas that should never come to fruition but they did so now i gotta deal with it [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Group chat, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lol, sry for fetishizing irl people, yall have my permission to come for me at the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAnne/pseuds/IrisAnne
Summary: Morp: i just need to know whose veganwiishu: i amBrunetteAlien: me toocutiepie: sameFrosted Flakes: yo tambien B)Morp: great!Morp has removed wiishu from the chat!Morp has removed BrunetteAlien from the chat!Morp has removed cutiepie from the chat!Morp has removed Frosted Flakes from the chat!Morp changed the chat name to “No Vegans in This gc”-------o look another group chat except no ones in high school, everyone knows spanish, and i feel terrible for fetishizing gay relationships





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> everyone in thic fic knows spanish bc im assuming thats what most took in high school/secondary school and bc this is my fic i aint gon listen to anyone hahahah jkjkjkjkjk pls tell me wt to write i have no ideas ever
> 
> usernames:
> 
> bummm: mark  
> phlegm: sean  
> sadboi: dan  
> nerd: phil  
> Crankiman: ethan  
> apocalyptus: tyler  
> BrunetteAlien: amy  
> The Funny One: kathryn  
> Peeeej: PJ  
> Frosted Flakes: felix  
> cutiepie: marzia  
> RylandAdams: ryland  
> oinkoinkoink: shane  
> LordMinion777: wade  
> salty: bob  
> Hufflepuff 4 lyfe: garrett  
> Morganics: morgan  
> wiishu: signe  
> pixlpit: robin  
> Andrew: andrew

bummm added phlegm, Crankiman, apocalyptus, LordMinion777, salty and Frosted Flakes to the chat!

bummm named the chat “cool guys B)”!

 

bummm: hey guys

salty: no

bumm: rude

phlegm: gm

Crankiman: it’s 3

Crankiman: pm

phlegm: stfu 

LordMinion777: guys i’m in class rn shut up

apocalyptus: mute the chat

LordMinion777: o right

bummm: no pay attention to me!!!

bummm: this is important!!!!!!!

Frosted Flakes: o wts up

bummm: _sent image attachment_

bummm: chica is coming wit me to get a higher education

bummm: :)

apocalyptus: DUDE DOES UR MOM KNOW????

Crankiman: HELL YEA

phlegm: wtf mark

Frosted Flakes: NOW EDGAR AND MAYA HAVE FRIENDSSSSSSS

salty: dude where are you gonna keep her????? don’t you already have like 4 otherpeople????

bummm: that’s the thing i need help wit

bummm: do u guys kno any1 who doesnt mind chica and i moving in wit them ????

Frosted Flakes: yea hold on

 

Frosted Flakes added sadboi and nerd to the chat!

 

sadboi: ayyyyy whaddup fam

bummm: whomst the fucc are you???

sadboi: wow um rude

sadboi: im dan, im in ur sound design class

bummm: ooooo

phlegm: whose nerd

nerd: hi

nerd: im phil

LordMinion777: o ur the birdman who sits in front of me

nerd: oof

nerd: i feel attacked

sadboi: wts this abt a dog getting high

Crankiman: mark brought his dog precious angel bean uwu chica wit him

Crankiman: but he needs to move elsewhere

Crankiman: bc he has  23849346982845874578 roomates

sadboi: phil is the only preicous angel bean uwu here

nerd: thx dan <3 no homo

bummm: gay

Frosted Flakes: ur mom gay

phlegm: no u

Frosted Flakes: no

 

Frosted Flakes added cutiepie to the chat!

 

Frosted Flakes: babe tell them

cutiepie: Tell who what?

Frosted Flakes: tell jack i aint gay

cutiepie: he’s homo for you jack

Frosted Flakes: w HA T

 

cutiepie has left the chat!

 

sadboi: that’s homophobic :/

bummm: YO CAN I MOVE IN WIT U OR WT

nerd: sure why not lol

sadboi: PHIL WE HAVENT DISCUSSED THIS 

nerd: ok lets discuss this now

nerd: do u have a problem wit dogs?

sadboi: no

nerd: discussion over

nerd: welcome to the fam mark

bummm: ayyyy

apocalyptus: finally

bummm: hey >:(

phlegm: hey is for horses

phlegm was removed from the chat!


	2. part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh day two of the new gc i’ll add the others now i guess :/

sadboi added Peeej to the chat!

 

Frosted Flakes: ew whyd u add that loser to the chat >:(

Peeej: umm fucc u

 

Frosted Flakes changed the group chat name to “fuk u pj”

 

sadboi: :O

 

nerd added cutiepie, wiishu, BrunetteAlien, and phlegm to the chat!

 

bummm: phil wtf 

bummm: thats too many people

BrunetteAlien: o hi mark

BrunetteAlien: can i add more people?

salty: nO

Crankiman: YEAH

 

BrunetteAlien added pixlpit and The Funny One to the chat!

 

salty: dammit 

pixlpit: o hi jack

phlegm: ROBIN :D!!!!!!!

salty: ima mute this chat

bummm: yea me too this is too many people

The Funny One: um wym mark

The Funny One: you lit made this chat

The Funny One: you gotta deal with it now

sadboi: this isn’t even an untolerable number

Peeeej: THIS IS

 

Peeeej added RylandAdams, oinkoinkoink, Hufflepuff 4 lyfe, Morganics, and Andrew to the chat!

 

bummm: GODDAMMIT PJ

RylandAdams: wtf

RylandAdams: who are you people

oinkoinkoink: o look its dip and pip

nerd: oof

 

nerd changed their name to Pip!

 

Andrew left the chat!

 

oinkoinkoink: aw man :(

 

Hufflepuff 4 lyfe added Andrew to the chat!

 

Morganics: no but fr who r u all

Frosted Flakes: idk who r u

Morganics: i asked first

Frosted Flakes: u wanna fight?????????

 

phlegm changed their name to Greenman!

 

Greenman: babe no

pixlpit: did u call felix babe??

Greenman: did i fucking stutter????

Peeej: gay

Hufflepuff 4 lyfe: u called?

RylandAdams: ME

cutiepie: felix r u cheating on me????

Frosted Flakes: babe no u kno ur the only one for me

Frosted Flakes: <33333

Greenman: i feel betrayed 

Greenman: >:(

Greenman: felix u said u were my lover, and i was ur mistress

Peeej: wt abt me felix?

Frosted Flakes: fuck y’all gay asses, im st8er than all of u

oinkoinkoink: oof

oinkoinkoink: can’t relate

bummm: felix i can’t believe u have the audacity to be straight in MY group chat

apocalyptus: wt abt bob, wade, signe, andrew and robin??????

Crankiman: and me?????????

LordMinion777: wt abt me

salty: mark r u trying to tell us somthing

bummm: yea

bummm: im gay for ur mom

bummm: B)

salty: no

oinkoinkoink: im TRIGGERED

 

oinkoinkoink has left the chat!

 

wiishu: wtf is this chat

The Funny One: idk ethan ur p gay for mark :/

Crankiman: AM NOT

bummm: Ethan wt abt our special night the eigth of october??? uwu

Crankiman: ALL WE DID WAS WATCH SHARK TALE

Greenman: idk thats p gay :/

sadboi: fellas, is it gay to watch a movie wit ur bestfriend?

Crankiman has left the chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a side story lol

pixlpit added Crankiman, The Funny One and Andrew to the chat!

pixlpit changed the chat name to “Don’t Tell Mark or Sean Plz”

 

pixlpit: hey

Crankiman: o shiz wt u need fam

The Funny One: yeah why u make a new gc

pixlpit: needed to make a new one

pixlpit: to reassure you guys

pixlpit: that we are SUPERIOR

Andrew: how many brownies did you take from my cupboard??

pixlpit: 1 and ¾

pixlpit: teehee

Crankiman: dang :/ didnt even share smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to imagine this robin does drug by accident sumtimes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Thing from the description

bummm has changed their name to Morp! 

Morp: ok i need to kno

Morp: who exactly is in this gc

Morp: so i kno whos coming

Morp: to my party

Pip: theres like 20 people here

sadboi: no there isnt

 

sadboi added oinkoinkoink to the chat!

 

sadboi: now there is

BrunetteAlien: everyone in the chat as of rn

BrunetteAlien: mark, ethan, tyler, amy, kathryn, sean, signe, felix, marzia, robin, dan, phil, pj, shane, ryland, morgan, andrew, wade, bob, garett

Morp: ok

Morp: yall are invited to my barbeque next weekend!

Hufflepuff 4 lyfe: i never get invited to those

RylandAdams: :/

Morp: i just need to know whose vegan

wiishu: i am

BrunetteAlien: me too

cutiepie: same

Frosted Flakes: yo tambien B)

Morp: great!

 

Morp has removed wiishu from the chat!

Morp has removed BrunetteAlien from the chat!

Morp has removed cutiepie from the chat!

Morp has removed Frosted Flakes from the chat!

Morp changed the chat name to “No Vegans in This gc”

 

salty: bro wtf

LordMinion777: wt do u have against vegans

Morp: needed an excuse to remove people from the chat

Crankiman: mark is still salty abt amy

Greenman: oof

Morp: no im not!

apocalyptus: you literally would not leave the house for 3 days and missed most of your lectures

sadboi: the tea?

oinkoinkoink: throw shade henny?

The Funny One: mark and amy went out for abt a year

The Funny One: they broke up abt 2 yrs ago

The Funny One: bc amy left mark for signe

The Funny One: and signe in turn left sean for amy

RylandAdams: major oof

Morp: stfu

Morp: im over it tho

Morp: i jus dont want vegans at my party

Greenman: dude last time u said that u still invited felix

Greenman: wt beef u got wit him???????

Morp: he lost my switch on the move

pixlpit: youre still not done????????????????????????????????

Morp: no i am

Morp: he lost it yesterday

Morp: and had the audacity to tell me earlier today during class

Pip: he cried a lot

Pip: chica was there too!

Pip: image attachment

sadboi: a precious bean uwu

sadboi: sry phil

Pip: ouch :’(

Morp: i did not cry!

Morp: i was just sweating through my eyes

Hufflepuff 4 lyfe: yikes

Morp: im the manliest man who ever manned!

Crankiman: you cried 10 mins in our movie night

Crankiman: watching Shrek 2

pixlpit: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

Morp: ethan i will find you and strangle you

Crankiman: kinky ;))))))))))

Morp: blocked

Crankiman: cmon babe u kno im kidding :(

sadboi: OwO whats this?

sadboi: did someone say kinks?

Pip: dan no

pixlpit: I am Perturbed™

LordMinion777: stop

Crankiman: Dan the Sad Man

Crankiman: would you perhaps be interested in

Crankiman: movie night this Wednesday with me and Mark

Crankiman: followed promptly by a threesome?

sadboi: will there be snacks?

Morp: Snacks are provided, but you can bring your own

sadboi: Hell

sadboi: yes

Pip: dan wt abt our plans? :(

sadboi: sry Philip

sadboi: I have a hot date with the Blue Man and the Hot Asian Guy

pixlpit: that’s a porn™  i’d watch

pixlpit: British Twink gets fucked by American Twink and his Asian Boyfriend

oinkoinkoink: can you guys film that?

Greenman: how do I block you all in real life?


	5. for my two biggest fans Eostheboof and tharris ty bbs uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if I ship mark with ethan or dan more lol

apocalyptus: guys

apocalyptus: friends

apocalyptus: buddies

apocalyptus: compadres

apocalyptus: amigos

apocalyptus: acquaintances

The Funny One: what

_ apocalyptus added wiishu, BrunetteAlien, cutiepie, and PewPewPew to the chat! _

_ _

Morp: TYLER

Morp: I SAID NO VEGANS

PewPewPew: Mark

PewPewPew: buddy

PewPewPew: pal

Morp: NO

salty: are you still mad at felix for losing ur switch?

LordMinion777: despite the fact that he just bought u a new one?

wiishu: Mark

wiishu: Markipoo

wiishu: Markiman

wiishu: friend

Morp: Did you guys hear something?

sadboi: yikes

Greenman: Felix

PewPewPew: wut

Greenman: we still on for sat?

PewPewPew: yes

Morp: What

Morp: No

Morp: I wasn’t invited

Morp: No

PewPewPew: sorry

Greenman: no assholes allowed

Hufflepuff 4 lyfe: I love this group chat

wiishu: wow mark u r so heccing rude >:(

Hufflepuff 4 lyfe: LaNgUaGe

Morp: stfu losers

Morp: idk whomst’d’ve invited u 

Peeeej: aw cmon mark :,(

sadboi: wt a turn off u_u

Crankiman: yeah! lets go emo twink, we’ll have our own threeway w/o him

Morp: GUYSSSSSS

Morp: im just jking pls dont leave me:(

pixlpit: major ouchie

salty: how can you guys have a threesome w/o a third person?

Pip: more importantly, wth are sean and felix gonna do on saturday without inviting me? :(


	6. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhh

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hi

lol so uh i  _did_ have, like, four more chapters written for this but i didn't like them so i trashed them soz lol

i might update this story with more shitpost-fueled texts in the future if i feel like it but i have been known for abandoning works like two kittens in a river so... idk

sorry to anyone who remotely  _liked_ this story -- that seasonal depression is about to hit, and it's going to hit  ** _hard_** this year (rip me ;_;)

anyway das all

i do have other works im working on that are more shitposts essentially that i'll try to upload before december (at least one anyway) so stick around?????? please?????????????????????????????? im so attention starved

uhhhhhhhhhhhhh look at my tumblr for cryptic shit if you'd like (it's usually more inspo for other fics im brewing up)

[tumblr](https://www.irisanneao3.tumblr.com)

pass: irisanneao3

pls dont report me ICE is already trying to knock my door down :(

~<3 I.A.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t learn irish, swedish, and danish on duolingo to get 1 kudos


End file.
